MOMO Mizrahi
'''MOMO Mizrahi' ("Multiple Observative Mimetic Organicus") is a Realian—more specifically, a prototype 100 Series Observational Realian—developed with special technology to combat the Gnosis and utilize the Hilbert Effect. She has the appearance of a little girl. Background MOMO is a main protagonist and playable character throughout the Xenosaga series. She is the daughter of Juli and Joachim Mizrahi, and is the prototype for the 100-Series Observational Realian. She and her "sisters" are modelled after Juli's late daughter, Sakura Mizrahi. MOMO was captured by the U-TIC Organization prior to the events of Xenosaga: Episode 1, and was rescued by Ziggurat 8. Like KOS-MOS, she can activate the Hilbert Effect. Joachim gave her the Y-data, and put in inside her memory base. He also gave her human emotions, so she would be more like Sakura. MOMO and Jr. have a connection of sorts, because Jr. had once known Sakura. Although MOMO doesn't possess the best offensive capabilities in Xenosaga: Episode 1, she is more powerful in Episodes 2-3. In Episode 2, Juli Mizrahi considers her to be a "Dependable Young Woman." Xenosaga Episode I MOMO is first seen on Pleroma as the prisoner of Margulis and the U-TIC Organization. There, she resides in a cell where Margulis addresses her as "100-Series Realian," to which she replies that she does not like that name. Ziggurat 8 later arrives and rescues her after defeating the guards that patrol her cell, and MOMO reveals her name to him, stating that it is what her "daddy" called her. They later take shelter in a room to avoid being seen by the guards, and MOMO gives him the name of "Ziggy," stating that it is more suitable for a real human, in contrast to his model number as "Ziggurat 8." While attempting to escape from Pleroma, MOMO and Ziggy encounter some A.G.W.S. units. MOMO then uses her Hilbert Effect ability to destroy their external sensors, but is weakened in the process due to the cross interference that it caused. Ziggy then defeats the A.G.W.S. units with MOMO's help and they proceed to escape the planet. However, when they are almost at the ship, Margulis confronts them and they battle. In the commotion that the fight causes, MOMO and Ziggy escape Pleroma, but are followed by many of the U-TIC ships. Aboard the Elsa, Shion Uzuki, Allen Ridgeley, chaos, and the others aboard the ship notice the battle in hyperspace. Ziggy's ship then gets shot down, and, believing that they are going to die, apologizes to MOMO about not keeping her safe. MOMO replies that it is fine, and thanks him for everything he has done for her. Ziggy then asks her if she is afraid, to which MOMO replies that she is a little scared, but is okay due to his being there. The Elsa then catches the falling ship at the last moment and, after some commotion, brings them inside. There, Shion, chaos, and KOS-MOS meet up with eachother and introduce themselves before stopping the Auto-Tech invasion. They then meet up with the rest of the crew where MOMO and Ziggy properly thank them for the rescue. While the crew is eating dinner on the ship, Tony finds out that it was, in fact, MOMO who was piloting the ship instead of Ziggy. Shion then notices MOMO's uniform and asks if she is from the Mizrahi Lab, to which she replies that she is and introduces herself as an Observational Realian. Captain Matthews then asks where the two are headed, and they ask them to take them to Second Miltia. When the Elsa stops at the Dock Colony to repair their ship, Andrew Cherenkov is injured by some "streek punks." Seeing that he is injured, MOMO attempts to cure him, but to MOMO's disappointment, refuses, claiming that he is "not a big fan" of nanosurgery. Ziggy then asks her to give him a tune-up, and soon reveals that he is comfortable with her looking him over because of the purity of her heart. Later in the game, the crew boards the Durandal where Gaignun Jr. allows them to view the Zohar Emulators. In the conversation regarding Joachim Mizrahi, Jr. describes him as a "lunatic" who invited the Gnosis into the galexy, leaving the rest of the people to pay for his ambitions. MOMO walks out on this, and states to herself, "Daddy... Daddy wasn't like that." Shion later finds MOMO in the park, pondering over the meaning of her existence. She comforts her by telling her her belief that even though Realians are man-made, function as though they have existed all along, and that Joachim Mizrahi was probably not the evil person that everyone makes him out to be. What Shion says makes MOMO feel better, and she goes back to her normal kind and joyful attitude. Later, Jr. meets up with MOMO and gives her a good luck charm (a bullet) with the inscription "Sayonara, baby!" on it and uses a mysterious power to turn it into a bracelet. MOMO delights in how pretty it is, and thanks him. Soon after, the Kukai Foundation is placed under arrest due to wrongful accusation of conspiring with the Miltian government on an attack on the Galexy Federation. A group of Federation soldiers board the Durandal; one of them grabs MOMO, and Jr., afraid of MOMO getting hurt escapes the custody of one of the soldiers, only to get knocked to the ground. Xenosaga Episode II In Episode II, Albedo gets ahold of the Y-Data from MOMO and uses it to recover the hidden planet, Miltia: the place where the Miltian Conflict occured, and where U-DO and the original Zohar reside. Xenosaga Episode III Influences In Japanese, "Momo" means peach or peach blossom. It should be noted that Sakura is japanese for cherry blossom. Furthermore, the series of Realians that were originally based on Sakura's form and used to create MOMO are known as "Kirschwassers". 'Kirschwasser' is a German word for cherry brandy (Literally, "cherry water"). Also, Albedo takes to calling MOMO, "ma peche", french for "my peach", partially in reference to her name, partially as a sinister nickname. In Xenosaga Episode I, MOMO seems to have been designed as an homage to the magical girl genre. Her outfit was made to resemble a futuristic Japanese schoolgirl's uniform, her weapons appear as magical rods and later as an Ether-based composite bow, and among her Ether skills is the ability to transform into a more powerful version of herself, complete with a colorful costume. When she transforms, it is accompanied by a henshin sequence. Even her name may be a pun on one of the early magical girl shows, Minky Momo or, indeed Namco's own Wonder Momo, and, referring back to her influence, Sakura, from Cardcaptor Sakura. Also, her transformation sequences seem to be similar to Sailor Moon. Transformation ethers MOMO has access to transformation etherthumb|right|200px|MOMO's "Starlight" transformation.s in Xenosaga Episode I which are called Star Wind and Starlight. They use up 10 EP points. That may seem like a lot to pay when you lose the armor after 3 turns or when you attack or die, but they have special abilities. Star Wind provides her with a blue remake of her costume. It is very similar to her original outfit but each individual piece of clothing is different, including her hair piece, with now an aquamarine color. The special Tech that comes with it is called Magic Caster which steals a rare item from a boss. It seems like her wand turns into a fishing rod and she throws the thumb|right|200px|MOMO's "Star Wind" transformation.line. When it flashes a picture of her eyes, it means she got the item and pulls back the line, including the item which looks like a present. It is a far range Tech. Her transformation sequence is as follows. She yells, " Star Wind ! Power up ! The background turns into a pink tye-dye and it shows her shoes. As the screen moves up, her clothes start to dematerialize. Her eyes are closed as she moves around her hands. It moves to her shoulders and her new set of clothes appear, as she opens her eyes and twirls about, smiling. Starlight is her second transformation spell. She yells, "Starlight! Power up! "The background turns into the bottom of the ocean. It zooms in on her smiling face. Then one sees her shadow, curled up in a bubble as she gets farther away. It then shows the back of the bubble, and her gracefully floating out. It zooms in on her smiling face again. Many more people like this costume because it is very extravagant. Her hair ornaments are different again and she wears the beautiful top and skirt. Plus, she has a giant bow on her back. This costume is a flaming red and orange. Her special Tech for this ether is called MOMO's Kiss. She makes an outline of her face and a giant version of her head appears in front of her. She then wacks it and sends it hurtling through the enemy. The special thing about this is that whenever used, the damage is never below 400 damage! This is a far range Tech. Both of them have their own sets of different spells and when the spell is used, all her attributes are slightly risen. It has also been confirmed that MOMO can transform into a Kirschwasser. It can be found during the Song of Nephilim section. While playing through this section, make your way into the third tower. In here, you should be able to find and unlock the Kirschwasser Momo outfit. However, this only works in the Reloaded version of the game. Weapons As mentioned above, in Episode I MOMO's weapons are short metal rods with mystical powers. The rods could be used to hit the enemies or have the ability to shoot some sort of musical or petal themed laser beams at the enemies. In Episode II and Episode III, as mentioned above, she has discarded the magical rods and replaced them with an Ether-Based Composite Bow. This causes all her attacks to become long range. MOMO's Ether Bow in Episode II bears the name "LEGOLAS" on its surface. MOMO starts with her ether bow again in Episode III, this time the name of this default weapon is officially Compound VI. Trivia *MOMO appears with Shion and KOS-MOS in Namco x Capcom, in their appearances from Episode I. MOMO forms a single unit along with Shion, and supports her with her abilities. *MOMO also appears in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga, Endless Frontier EXCEED with KOS-MOS, this time in her Episode III outfit. Unlike KOS-MOS, whom is a player character, MOMO is a supporting unit, using her bow and Star Wind transformation from Episode I to assist in attacks. *According to the database in Xenosaga III, MOMO's third appearance is made finalized by a transgenic-type Realian, which are Realians that are half-humans. Due to the having the mix of human genes in her body, MOMO is possibly capable of aging into an older woman, and potentially conceive a child. Making MOMO a unique entity of a Realian. Quotes "Artificial... personality?" "My heart is just an optional function?" "Mystic Powers, grant me a maricle!" "Here you go!" "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the 100-Series Observational Unit Prototype, designation M.O.M.O." "I feel more like a combat model these days." "Bullseye!" "I never got to meet Daddy, but he used to talk to me all the time before I was born. It's all a little hazy, but I remember him telling me that… I could become a real person if I did good deeds…" "It's more fun to be with everyone!" "I want to help everyone!" "Mystic powers, grant me a miracle! Gallery File:MOMO3Concept.jpg|''Episode III'' concept art. Mizrahi, MOMO Category:Realians Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters